


On Thin Ice

by Meemitori



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU, Action, Blood and Injury, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Spider-people, Mystery, Some drama happens, Violence, Warnings May Change, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemitori/pseuds/Meemitori
Summary: Peter Parker has gone missing, leaving Miles and Gwen the only two Spider-people in NYC.Miles has a hunch of where Peter could be, but Gwen isn't too sure about Miles' suspicions.~~~This is happening in an alternative universe, where there are three Spider-people: Peter, Miles and Gwen. The plot hasn't much to do with the story of Spider-Verse, if at all, but the characters are about the same. Kingpin doesn't create a particle accelerator in this one, for example.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm not a very experienced fanfic writer, so feel free to tell me in the comments what you think!
> 
> This is an alternative universe, so in this universe there are three Spider-people: Miles, Gwen and Peter! The universe is somewhat similar to Miles' universe in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. There are many differences though since this is happening in another universe.  
> Honestly I just wanted to write something that included these three, I don't really know what else there is to say. :,)

The dark, cloudy night sky was illuminated by the lights of the factory beneath. There was a repulsive smell that hung in the air. It was probably some kind of smoke or exhaust fume produced by the factory. Despite being nighttime, it was almost impossible for someone to hide in the area because of the surveillance cameras and several bright lights. Almost.

 

Miles was quietly climbing on the side of one of the grey concrete buildings, while using his camouflage ability. He stopped moving as two armed guards walked past the wall he was climbing. They didn’t seem to notice him, since they continued talking casually to each other. The other punched the other guard playfully on their side, while the two disappeared around the corner, out of Miles’ range of vision.

 

The building that had the company’s name in big red neon light letters was close enough now for Miles to jump on, so he did. On top of the building he could get a proper look at the whole area. Unfortunately he had to stop in his tracks, since his spider-sense started to alarm him. It was not a clear at first. The threat felt like it was somewhere far away, or rather that it was somehow sneaking closer slowly but surely.

 

Miles tried to locate the person, but it seemed like they were switching their location at a quick pace. They also seemed to be avoiding the lights, so Miles was unable to see them as well.

 

His spider-sense went suddenly crazy for some reason and Miles decided that he needed to get out and fast. While panicking, his hands got stuck on the concrete.

 

”Oh come on!” Miles thought annoyed, while he attempted to tug his hands loose.

 

Miles knew that panicking wouldn’t work, so he tried to relax: to think of his favorite music, to think about art.

 

He knew a few seconds later that it was already too late though, since his spider-sense told him clearly where the threat was. It was right above him. Miles could feel how he fell through the air before he lost consciousness.

 

\---

 

Miles opened his eyes in a hurry and sat up. He soon felt dizzy though and laid back down, as dark spots appeared in his vision. He could hear someone talking to him in a fairly calm voice, but his head hurt too much to think for now.

 

In a minute he sat up again and took in his surroundings. He was on a rooftop. There was still stars in his vision, but he could also see the stars of the dark sky of New York. He breathed in the chilly air and looked at the person sitting next to him.

 

”Miles? You okay?”

 

Miles realized that the person who had been talking to him was in fact his friend, Gwen. Miles sighed in relief and pulled his mask off.

 

”Oh my god, Gwen! What was that for?” Miles asked and touched his head where he had been hit. It still hurt, but it would heal pretty fast because of his powers.

 

Miles was unable to read Gwen’s facial expression, since she was wearing her costume.

 

Gwen sighed and looked away.

 

”I hate to use this phrase but... we’ve talked about this.”

 

”About what?”

 

”Well, about you going to dangerous places alone”, Gwen looked at him again through her mask, ”I know that you want to find Peter, but it’s impossible to do that without a proper plan.”

 

”Hmm yeah you’re right, but I did have a plan!”

 

”I’m sure you did, but it’s really not a good decision to go alone.”

 

”You wouldn’t have agreed to it though.”

 

”I wouldn’t.”

 

Miles let out a chuckle and Gwen joined in. There was a moment of silence after they had stopped laughing. Gwen broke it eventually:

 

”Hey, I know that you want to search for Peter, but it’s definitely easier together. Would that be something you could consider?”

 

Miles thought for a second about what Gwen had said and realized that he might have hurt her feelings.

 

”Yeah, of course. We should do this together from now on.”

 

”Great! I thought that we could visit May Parker tomorrow after school.”

 

”Didn’t we already visit her earlier though?”

 

”That was like week ago. She might have found out something”, Gwen shrugged, ”Besides, we need proper clues before we decide to infiltrate some dangerous building or something like that.”

 

”Pfff yeah.. Obviously, haha.”

 

Gwen took her mask off too and smiled slightly.

 

”It’s okay Miles, really. Just don’t do something like that again. We’re going to find Peter sooner or later.”

 

Miles hoped that they would.


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left kudos and gave response on the 1st chapter! I'm glad about the feedback and it motivated me to write more.
> 
> I should also probably mention that English is not my native language. If there are some errors in my text, I would appreciate if you would leave a comment in case you find those. Constructive criticism is also welcome!

Miles and Gwen took the subway in the afternoon the next day. It was a cold day. The sky was grey, but it didn’t seem like it would rain just yet. The air was humid and there was fog all around the city, so rain later that day wouldn’t be something impossible.

 

They didn’t have to walk very much, since May Parker’s house was not too far away from the station. The wooden building was just as they remembered. It looked ordinary, just like the other buildings beside it, even though May was quite out of the ordinary sometimes.

 

When Gwen was about to ring the doorbell, when she suddenly stopped.

 

”What is it?” Miles asked one eyebrow raised.

 

Gwen took a few steps away from the door so she was standing next to Miles. She looked way more serious than a minute ago.

 

”There’s an argument going on… I think”, Gwen replied and turned to face Miles.

 

Miles was unsure what they should do. Could May be in some kind of danger? Now that Miles though about it, there was an unfamiliar car parked on the driveway.

 

Before Miles had time to suggest any plan, Gwen rang the doorbell, as they had originally intended to do. There was about a minute of silence. Gwen decided to ring the doorbell again. The door was opened after a moment. The person who stood before them wasn’t May Parker though.

 

The woman had curly, dark brown hair and was wearing round glasses. She was also wearing a white shirt, a deep green cardigan and jeans. She didn’t look happy. In fact, she looked almost furious. Her expression changed to a more curious, inspecting one when she noticed the kids in front of her. However, she walked past them hastily without saying a word.

 

”Liv!” May rushed past Miles and Gwen.

 

The other woman was already in her car though and drove away, wheels scraping against the asphalt. May, in her yellow sweater and watched as the car disappeared. She seemed to be quite disappointed with whatever had occurred.

 

”I apologize about that. That was...”, May hesitated for a second,”...just my friend.”

 

”… Oookay then”. Miles glanced at the marks the car had left on the road before facing May. ”Are you okay?”

 

May smiled at them, even though the smile was somewhat bittersweet. ”Yes, no need to worry about that.” May stepped closer to them and returned to the doorway. ”You must have traveled here for a reason. Come in.” May held the outdoor open for Miles and Gwen as they entered the building.

 

\---

 

”So this is about Peter.” May stated and poured all three of them coffee.

 

”Yes. We have been worried about him, of course. Well, especially Miles.” Gwen began to drink her coffee before May had the opportunity to offer milk or sugar.

 

Miles was secretly impressed by Gwen’s ability to drink coffee without milk. It already tasted horrible enough without sugar, so Miles couldn’t even imagine how horrifying dark coffee would be… He also couldn’t apprehend how someone could actually enjoy that type of coffee.

 

”Gwen, Miles”, May paused and sighed, ”I think it’s better for you two not to worry about Peter for now.”

 

”But he hasn’t been seen in over a week! That’s totally not normal.” Miles couldn’t understand how May and Gwen managed to stay so calm.

 

”Yes, you’re correct, Miles. I’m worried as well, but the fact is that there’s not much that could be done. I don’t suggest that you two should search for him in any dangerous areas...”

 

Miles could see in the corner of his eye that Gwen was glaring at him with a meaningful expression, but he didn’t dare to face her.

 

They both sat in silence and listened carefully to what May had to say.

 

”I know that you’ve chosen this way of life and I’m aware of how it can be like. Peter is my son.” May paused for a moment to drink some of the coffee. Her face was almost neutral, but Miles hadn’t heard May talk this way before. There was something broken in her tone of voice. ”If something happened to Peter, I wouldn’t want to risk it happening for you two as well. Do you understand?” May looked more determined now and her eyes were almost piercing.

 

”Yes”, Gwen answered after a moment.

 

Miles nodded as Gwen replied.

 

\---

 

Miles and Gwen left May’s house some minutes later. Miles would’ve wanted to do something to help May, but he hadn’t managed to think of something reassuring to say. He was also disappointed that there wasn’t anything they could do. Gwen didn’t seem to buy that a suspicious company that had contacted Peter before could have done something. Miles couldn’t think of anything else that could’ve happened though. Now that May had warned them, Miles did somewhat agree with May had said. He did still want to find Peter.

 

It started to snow as they were walking back towards the subway. The bright snowflakes started to melt as they hit the ground, but it looked magical anyway. It hadn’t snowed much in New York this year.

 

The snow made Miles think about the times he used to go ice skating and playing hockey with his father. He kind of missed those times, when there was more less serious stuff to worry about and when he was closer to his father. The snow also made him forget about how upset he was about Peter being missing, if only for a couple of moments.

 

Miles glanced at Gwen. She seemed to be enjoying the snow, since her lips were curled up in a small smile.

 

”Have you been ice skating this winter?” Miles decided to ask.

 

Gwen seemed to be a little surprised by the question, but not for long. ”No, actually not. Would you like to go?”

 

Miles hadn’t thought this out properly, since it had been literally years from when he had last been ice skating. It could be fun though and that way they could also get rid of the distance between them that had slowly emerged after Peter had vanished.

 

”Yeah, sure!” Miles smiled brightly.

 

”Cool.” Gwen took her phone from her pocket to look at her calendar. ”Maybe on Friday?”

 

”I think that’s fine”, Miles replied after checking if he had any plans. His mother’s birthday was on Saturday, so Friday should be alright.

 

”In that case I’ll see you sometime after school on Friday.”

 

As they entered the train, Miles wondered if his ice skates still fit him.


	3. Late

Miles wasn’t sure why he had agreed to his father giving him and Gwen a ride to the ice skating rink. Well actually, he hadn’t. Miles had refused the offer on Thursday, but there his father was on Friday, waiting for them at the school entrance because ”it was too cold outside for them to walk”. Miles wanted to point out that the rink was outdoors anyway, but he knew that his dad just wanted to interrogate them, even though Miles had told him many times that they were not dating or anything.

 

Gwen seemed to think that it was funny that Miles was slightly annoyed about this, as she snickered when Miles spotted his father’s car and facepalmed.

 

”I told him that we could walk.”

 

”Hey, it’s alright. It’s just your dad, picking us up from school.”

 

”Yeah I know, but it’s-”, Miles stopped, realizing that he was sounding a bit ridiculous, ”Whatever”, he chuckled. He ignored the other students that were staring at them, as he and Gwen threw their ice skates into the trunk and then jumped into the backseats of the car.

 

”Hey! How was school? And what were you going on about outside?” Jefferson’s tone was cheerful at first, but in the second sentence he sounded more curious about what they had been discussing about.

 

”Nothing special, really”, Miles said casually while he put on the seat belt.

 

”Miles is afraid that he might seem uncool when he gets picked up from school”.

 

”Oh my god, Gwen”. Miles was sliding down his seat and hid his face behind his hands, hoping that his dad couldn’t see him.

 

”It’s not cool to get picked up by your parent?!” Jefferson said, faking being shocked.

 

Miles sat properly in his seat before his dad could say something about how risky it was to sit in a weird position.

 

”Anyway, Gwen plays in a band”, Miles avenged by switching the subject to Gwen and smiled.

 

”You do? Yeah, Miles mentioned that sometime. So what kind of music do you play in your band? Music from the 80s?”

 

Jefferson started to sing before Miles interrupted: ”NO no no no. No singing, thank you. We’re fine.”

 

”We actually play mostly more modern punk and rock, but I’m sure you would make a great singer if the place wasn’t already taken”. Gwen smirked at Miles, who also was more amused than annoyed by now.

 

”See, Miles? I’ll stop working as a cop and I’ll be a singer. Then you don’t even have to worry about me picking you up with a police car”, Jefferson joked.

 

”Sure, dad”, Miles rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

\---

 

Miles and Gwen arrived at the ice skating rink in about fifteen minutes because of the traffic. Before Jefferson drove off to work, he reminded Miles of his mother’s birthday. He had been talking about it for the past month. Miles assumed that he wanted to make up for last year, when he had to be at work for almost the whole day.

 

There wasn’t many people at the rink at the moment even though it was the weekend. More people would probably go ice skating in the evening. 

 

Luckily it wasn’t very warm outside, so the ice wasn’t melting.

 

The rugs at the lobby, which were to protect the condition of the ice skates, smelled like plastic. They put on their skates after they had paid for the tickets. Miles had bought a new pair since the older ones were too small. He felt a little bad, since he didn’t go ice skating that much, but maybe he should go more often.

 

He was kind of happy that the skates matched the colors that he usually used. The skates were mostly black, but they had some dark red stripes. They would’ve even fit his spider-costume, but the thought of ice skating Spider-Man made him almost laugh out loud.

 

”What’s funny?” Gwen asked as she was ready with her skates and stood up. They were white, matching her black and white coat.

 

”I just remembered something funny”, Miles answered, still smiling.

 

”Okay then”, Gwen said stretched out her hand to help Miles get up.

 

-

 

They were soon at the rink. Most of the people were just slowly skating in a circle while chatting.

 

Gwen entered the rink first. She skated pretty smoothly.

 

Miles put hesitantly his right foot on the ice and then did the same with his left. He swayed, but regained balance with the help of his hands.

 

Gwen had stopped and waited for him to catch up.

 

Miles skated carefully on the cold ice and was in a few seconds where Gwen was standing. He had almost already fallen over once, but he had made it.

 

”It has been a while from when I went ice skating the last time”, Miles said, smiling brightly.

 

”That’s ok! I’m not a pro either or anything. It does help you with the balance a little, so that’s why I’ve gone skating now and then. It’s usually also fun, especially with a friend”, Gwen smiled as well and winked.

 

They skated further on the ice.

 

”I thought about what you said a few days ago. We should go on patrols together, like- like we used to when Peter was around”.

 

Gwen did the shoulder touch ™ -it had become an inside joke between them after Miles had done it the first time- and said, smiling: ”Hey, it’s alright. I know that we haven’t hanged out as much as we used to and well..”, her expression turned more serious,” ..it’s my fault too.”

 

Gwen let go of his shoulder and they continued skating silently, understanding each other.

 

”Anyway, why not go on a patrol today?” Gwen continued eventually.

 

”Hmm sorry, I can’t. It’s my mom’s birthday. Some other day!”

 

”Oh alright, I see.”

 

Miles stopped skating as he got a message on his phone. He was glad that it wasn’t some app and took off his gloves.

 

It was his mom: _”Is everything going alright? Can you send a selfie with your friend? It has been a while from when I saw Gwen and you. :-( ”_

 

Miles replied: _”mom, not everyone takes selfies all the time but ok, I’ll send one”_

 

Miles laughed somewhat nervously a little before turning away from his phone and looked at Gwen. He showed the conversation to her.

 

”Oh, haha. It’s no problem!” Gwen said and then paused for a moment. ”You know, your parents seem to care a lot about you”, she said as Miles searched for the camera on his phone.

 

Miles looked up a little surprised at Gwen when he had found the camera-function. Now when Gwen said it, Miles really thought about how his parents did care, even though it sometimes annoyed him a little. ”Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Both of them did funny faces as they took a few pictures.

 

”Is this one good?” Miles asked as he had looked through the images.

 

”Yeah that one should be good.”

 

As Miles sent the picture, the phone slipped through his hands. He was almost able to catch it because of his reflexes, but what happened was so unexpected that even spider-powers weren’t any help.

 

The phone collided with the ice and there was a small ”Crash!” as it did.

 

”Aw man!” Miles said, hopeless, as he picked the phone up.

 

The screen was broken at some places, but the phone seemed to be working.

 

”I’m sorry for your loss”, Gwen patted Miles’ back and pretended to shed a tear.

 

Miles snickered. Well, it was just a phone, after all. He didn’t want to buy a new one now though, since he had just bought the new skates, so he just had to stick to this one for now.

 

\---

 

-The next day-

 

Miles was glad that he could sleep for a pretty long time, but he had to get up eventually, since his dad had been awake for a while and would probably start making breakfast soon, judging by the noises. Miles wanted to help too, as he almost never cooked food anymore.

 

So they ate breakfast together, even though it was almost noon. Rio seemed very happy about the presents that she had got. She put on the earrings that she had got from Jefferson. She looked quite pretty in them. Miles hadn’t thought of anything, so he had ended up drawing her something. Rio seemed to be just as glad about his gift.

 

Later that day the went to eat outside -which they hadn’t done in ages- and watched a few movies when they arrived home. Everything seemed to be going just fine, before Miles noticed that his phone was in his room, buzzing.

 

Miles left his parents in the living room to watch the movie and made his way to his bedroom. It was dark outside, so he put on the light before searching for his phone.

 

He found it soon and turned the cracked screen on. He had seven missed calls and received fifteen unanswered messages. They were all from Gwen and were sent before the phone had alarmed him about them.

 

Miles read through the messages hastily. The words that he could focus on were: ”hurry, Peter, found” and a few street names. Miles quickly searched for the streets on the internet and found them. After that he locked the door and changed to his suit in a hurry. Something was not right.

 

Miles wished that he wasn’t too late, but he was already pretty late.


	4. Found

Miles swung through New York and jumped across rooftops hastily. He had to stop and look at his phone once in a while to get the addresses right. Gwen could already be somewhere else, so he would also have to search the places that were nearby those streets.

 

Miles could hear his heart beat slightly faster by every minute that went by. It wasn’t pleasant, but at least he stayed awake. He had to find Gwen.

 

Finally, he arrived at one of the streets that Gwen had messaged him about. Miles inspected the area from one of the roofs. He didn’t spot anything weird happening in his surroundings, so he decided to head to the other address.

 

It wasn’t too far away from where he was now, so he got there in a minute. Unfortunately he didn’t see Gwen or anyone else in this area. There was a few alleyways however, so he decided to cautiously check even those.

 

\---

 

The light from the street reached the alley. Miles would’ve rather not have seen what he saw though. He stood there for a moment, frozen, while he tried to realize what he was seeing. Well, he did realize, but he simply couldn’t believe it. The panic started slowly to build up.

 

It couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. This couldn’t be happening.

 

Miles took in a sharp breath and shivered as he exhaled. The world felt cold as he stared at the dark, crimson liquid. It looked almost black against the ground, but the streetlight behind him revealed the red in it.

 

He felt sick to his stomach. There was no way out. Just the cold, grim reality with sounds of the huge city, with the lights that were blinding and the people that were just walking to their destinations. It all was functioning well even though something was wrong. The world continued existing, even with motionless bodies on the ground.

 

Adrenaline suddenly hit Miles. He could move and breathe again. He rushed over to one of the bodies, stumbling as he did. He had to do something.

 

”Gwen!” was all Miles got out.

 

Gwen was wearing her suit as well. The white part of the suit was covered in red stains. Miles turned her around so she was on her back, facing the sky. There was a deep wound on her right arm and leg. It took Miles a moment to realize, but she was still breathing. Miles exhaled, trembling and tried to focus.

 

”Stay with me, Gwen”, Miles said as he took his phone out of his jacket with shaking hands. His vision was foggy, covered by tears, which Miles then blinked away frantically. Miles unlocked his phone that was almost broken. He dialed the emergency number without thinking about their secret identities at that moment. He just knew that they needed help right now. After that he took off his jacket and tied it’s arm tightly around one of Gwen’s wounds. Perhaps it would help a little.

 

Miles had almost forgotten about the other injured person he had seen. He couldn’t see who the person was from here, so he turned on the flashlight of his phone and was glad that it still worked. Miles glanced at Gwen before stepping towards the other person. His legs tried to wobble, but at least he managed to walk closer.

 

Miles squinted his eyes and tried to see who the person was. At first he didn’t recognize the brunette who was wearing something that looked like a hospital gown. Miles almost dropped his phone when he did. This person was, without a doubt, Peter Parker.

 

Miles ran closer and sat down to get a better look at Peter. He didn’t seem to be severely injured, but he had been knocked out.

 

”Peter? Hey, wake up”, Miles said, trying to shake Peter awake. He sighed as he couldn’t get Peter to wake up.

 

Abruptly Miles heard something, or rather someone talking. The person was talking quietly, but not quiet enough for Miles not to hear. He couldn’t quite make sense out of the words he heard though. After a moment as he listened more carefully he did hear: ”Should I act now?”

 

That didn’t sound like a regular conversation. Besides, Miles couldn’t hear the other person talking, so the person he heard had to be someone talking on the phone. Something was wrong.

 

Miles stood up and managed to dodge strike because of his spider-sense. The person had appeared very quickly and that made Miles panic further. He jumped away and tried to shoot the attacker’s feet with web. Miles noticed that the person was also wearing some kind of suit that was faintly glowing purple. Pretty weird.

 

The other individual dodged the web and before Miles could think, the person was on his right and the next second on the left.

 

Miles dodged again, what seemed to be some kind of metal gloves with claws that the attacker was wearing.

 

Miles climbed on a wall and jumped down, trying to kick the unknown person, while shooting web at them. Miles missed the kick, but managed to hit with the webbing.

 

While the person in the dark suit attempted to quickly break free from the web, Miles took the chance to land a punch. The person stumbled back as they were struck, but they quickly recovered and charged. Miles was fast enough to jump away on a wall, but he didn’t expect that the attacker could somehow quickly run and jump across walls!!

 

Miles was knocked down from the wall and he landed painfully the ground. He stumbled quickly back up, just to get a punch in the jaw and collapse on the ground again. Miles could taste the iron of blood in his mouth. Despite that and the pain in his jaw, he stood up again. He couldn’t let anything more happen to Gwen or Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... that happened :)


End file.
